


【東雄】長相廝守

by Shijuukunichi_Me



Category: AB6IX (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-广东话 粵語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27628319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shijuukunichi_Me/pseuds/Shijuukunichi_Me
Summary: # 刑警東東 X 僵屍小雄# 中短篇…(？)
Relationships: Jeon Woong/Kim Donghyun, Jung Sewoon/Lim Youngmin, 東雄, 駝雲
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> # 刑警東東 X 僵屍小雄  
> # 中短篇…(？)

** 被污雲遮掩著新月的夜晚，茂密的樹林漆黑得伸手不見五指，打在身上的雨滴冰冷得讓人不住顫抖，衣衫襤褸的黑髮少年赤腳在泥濘地上奔跑，右手緊緊牽著落後於身後的金髮少年，金發少年身穿華麗西服，兩人手上唯一的斗笠被被黑發少年強硬按在金發少年頭上讓他遮雨，兩位少年不斷在樹林裡穿梭，後面源源不絕的追趕聲正步步逼近。 **

** 一聲槍響響徹。 **

＃＃＃

「屍體發現？」

金東賢剛回到警局，還沒打卡便被上司指派了新的案子，是一宗屍體發現案。在首爾郊外的未開發土地，地產商正打算開發新的住宅區，才第一天動工挖土，就挖出一副看著像是上世紀的棺木，因為沒有墓碑，起初工人們以為是以前的人亂埋的，好奇心驅使下打開了棺木，裡面的屍體卻沒有任何腐化的跡象，就像是剛死不久，嚇得工人們立刻報了警。

「那屍體現在在哪？」金東賢了解了個大概後問道。

「送到法醫那邊驗屍，你過去看看吧。」上司丟了個文件夾給金東賢。

金東賢看了看文件上熟悉的負責法醫的名字會心一笑，轉身出門往驗屍房去。

＃＃＃

一推開驗屍房的門，一股清幽的花香撲鼻而來，金東賢一時以為自己來到了郊野的花田。徑直走到房間中央的工作台前，拍了拍正在專注於驗屍的林煐岷的肩膀：「哥，這味道挺香的，是什麼香水阿？」

金東賢跟林煐岷是大學的前後輩，本來就讀心理學系的大一新生金東賢跟快將畢業的法醫系大四生林煐岷應該不會有什麼交集的，但某次派對上兩人在玩遊戲時剛好分在同一組，聊了幾句就一拍即合成為好友，兩人一直保持聯繫直到金東賢畢業，剛當上刑警就又被分到在同一所警局裡，可算是合作無間的多年好友了。

金東賢知道林煐岷會在工作完後在驗屍房周圍噴香水，有時送來一些腐爛嚴重的屍體，那味道真的太難聞了，可能是有太多人跟林煐岷反映過這件事，之後林煐岷就會噴點香水蓋掉那些味道。但濃烈的香水味跟腐爛臭味混在一起，常常嗆得金東賢待不過十分鐘就要出去喘口氣，不過這次的味道卻很好聞，金東賢忍不住詢問林煐岷是不是換了香水。只可惜並不是，林煐岷搖了搖頭，伸手指向工作台上的那具屍體道：「我沒噴香水，這味道是這孩子散發出來的。」

金東賢扭頭看向案子中重要的屍體，那具散發清香的屍體，只看了第一眼，金東賢瞬間驚得挪不開眼睛了。順滑光亮的金髮，雪白的肌膚如雪，吹彈可破，合上的眼簾上長而翹的眼睫毛，紅潤的雙唇，像洋娃娃般精緻的臉。衣服已被林煐岷剪開，身高不算高但看著應該有過一米七，身材也太過瘦削了，形狀漂亮的鎖骨都顯現出來了，不過那話兒卻也蠻可觀的……

那不是重點！

金東賢驚訝於這具屍體一點不像是屍體，要不是它已經沒有了呼吸，要不是它心臟處那明顯的彈孔傷口，金東賢還以為這人只不過是睡著了。

「很奇怪吧？」林煐岷顯然跟金東賢有相同看法：「明明胸口上的槍傷跟各項數據都顯示是個死人，但外表看起來卻像還有生命跡象，當初送來這兒的時候我還以為送錯地方。」接著俯身嗅了一口：「真的很香，好像是薰衣草的味道。」

「薰衣草？」金東賢覺得莫名。

「即便是要做成木乃伊，需要的乳香、香料也不該是這個味道，」林煐岷收好工具，然後幫屍體蓋上白布：「我晚點打好報告給你，這案子可能有點棘手，你要做好心理準備。」說罷拍拍金東賢的肩膀安慰道。

＃＃＃

「朝鮮族男子，年齡大概20-24歲，死因是心臟中彈，死亡時間不明，」金東賢看了看屍檢報告，拿起桌上那裝在透明袋子裡，從男屍身上取出來的子彈看了看：「看著不像是這個世紀生產出來的，」接著又瞄了瞄另一邊同樣裝在透明袋子裡的原本穿在男屍身上的服裝：「樣式也不像近代的，果然只是上世紀被亂葬的屍體嗎？」金東賢回想起剛才在驗屍房看到的屍體的樣子，搖了搖頭：「不不不，那樣子怎樣也不像死了很久。」

剛到了十二點，燈光突然閃爍了一下，金東賢沒理會，繼續看著資料，看著看著，頭上的燈管滅了，看得認真的金東賢被突然的變暗嚇了一跳，疑惑的抬起頭，想著是不是燈管壞了，搖了搖頭，隨後站了起來，打算到雜物室找新的燈管更換，這下子，不止房間的燈，就連走廊的燈也滅了，暗得伸手不見五隻。

「停電？」金東賢第一個反應就是警局停電了，換了方向朝電錶房去看看。電錶房就在驗屍房旁邊，金東賢在裡面搗鼓了半天，燈還是沒有亮起來，乾脆出去找保安問問。

剛踏出門，金東賢才發現旁邊的驗屍房的門開著，覺得奇怪，林煐岷應該早走了吧，他也不可能忘記鎖門的。徑直走進驗屍房看看，房內一個人都沒有，冷冰冰的，金東賢不禁打了個冷顫，想著可能真的是林煐岷忘鎖門了，正要回頭的時候，發現其中一個冰櫃打開了，屍體袋的拉鏈開了，裡面沒有東西，金東賢上前看了看櫃門的字，赫然發現就是今天那具無名男屍，但很顯然現在，屍體不見了。

「有人闖進來將屍體偷走了。」金東賢反應迅速的往回跑，去搜索整棟大樓，在漆黑的環境中金東賢只能靠著外面的月光以及緊急逃生出口的標示燈，但不妨礙他看見剛才待著的房間裡閃過一個人影。槍沒有帶在身上，金東賢只好小心翼翼的進入房間，細心的觀察著房內。房門bang的一聲關上了，金東賢驚得轉身看著關著的門，不一會兒感覺到身後有氣息，猛地回頭。

月光從窗戶透近房間，照在那人身上，一個矮金東賢半個頭的一絲不掛的男人，順滑光亮的金髮，雪白的肌膚吹彈可破，長而翹的眼睫毛，紅潤的雙唇，像洋娃娃般精緻的臉，像瑪瑙般鑲在臉上的明亮的雙眼正直勾勾的看著金東賢，身材瘦削，顯現出形狀漂亮的鎖骨，蠻可觀的那話兒，以及胸口那明顯的一個子彈大小的彈孔，就像那具男屍，但卻是活生生的站在這裡。

金東賢嚇得跌坐在地上，冷汗直流，說不出一句話，只管瞪著眼前的殭屍。金東賢自認自己的膽子都很大，但實實在在的靈異事件就發生在眼前，沒尿出來就算不錯了。為什麼？為什麼那具屍體活過來了？完了它會咬我嗎？我也要變殭屍了嗎？金東賢的內心已經跑出無數可能性了。

就在金東賢內心活動中的時候，殭屍已經蹲在金東賢面前，接著揚起甜美的笑容，直直往金東賢的懷裡撲上去，冰涼的觸感讓金東賢回過神來，殭屍在金東賢的耳邊咿咿呀呀的不知道在說什麼，甜糯的聲音十分悅耳，再接著殭屍就往金東賢的嘴唇吻了上去，軟軟的，還帶有薰衣草的香氣，金東賢呆住了。

這到底是怎麼回事阿？？？


	2. Chapter 2

** 聽說外國使節要暫住在這宅子裡，總管吩咐下來了，要裡裡外外打掃乾淨，不能丟了國家的臉，黑髮少年被安排打掃給使節的兒子的房間，只有他一個人，在下人當中他是被排擠、被欺負的，黑髮少年已經習慣了。 **

** 「你在這裡幹嘛？」背後傳來聲音，黑髮少年轉過身去，一位穿著西服的金髮少年就站在門前，好奇的看著他，東方人的臉孔，西方人的髮色，卻是和諧而美麗，黑髮少年看呆了一陣子，才回過神來，雙膝跪下：「回大人，小的不好，還在打掃，還望大人見諒。」黑髮少年猜此人應該就是那位使節兒子，沒有人通知他外國使節們已經到了，也沒有人過來幫忙，自己也還沒有打掃好讓使節兒子好好休息，黑髮少年知道自己要挨罵了，慌亂中沒有意識到金髮少年講的是韓語。 **

** 「怎麼只有你一個在打掃啊？沒有其他人嗎？」金髮少年並沒有生氣，只是上前將黑髮少年攙扶起來，金髮少年奇怪這麼大的房間怎麼會只讓一個下人打掃，看著黑髮少年欲言又止委屈的樣子，金髮少年大概能猜到，是被欺負了吧，想到這裡金髮少年立刻開口道：「你別緊張，我就只是個跟來的，瓊斯先生他們還在前廳，杰弗裡讓我先來看看而已。」 **

** 「小的謝謝大人諒解。」雖然知道面前的人不是使節兒子，但看此人服飾華貴，應當非富則貴，黑髮少年還是不敢怠慢。 **

** 「不要叫我什麼大人啦，」金髮少年揚起笑容，伸出右手友善的問道，「我就是來當個翻譯而已，我叫田雄，你呢？」 **

** 「小的喚金東賢。」黑髮少年恭敬的說。 **

＃＃＃

「哥，救命。」跟上司請了個假，金東賢隨後發了個訊息給林煐岷，放下手機後隔了一段距離看著坐在沙發上，身上只穿著一件over size白T恤，像個好奇寶寶一般環顧四周的殭屍先生，殭屍先生看了一會兒，最後視線落在金東賢身上，然後笑嘻嘻的向金東賢蹦蹦跳跳的跑去，雙手環住金東賢的腰，抬起頭又開始咿咿呀呀的說話，那個樣子實在太可愛了，金東賢被萌得差點忘記懷裡的人兒是個死人：「媽媽，這招不住阿！」

於是當林煐岷趕到金東賢的家的時候，看到的是一個非常臉熟的男人窩在金東賢的懷裡，而金東賢一臉無奈的，任由男人抱住自己。

「你金屋藏嬌不用告訴我的。」林煐岷想暴揍金東賢，本來今天林煐岷放假，本來想好好享受假期，看見弟弟求救的訊息立刻飛奔過來，結果看到的是這些，林煐岷覺得自己的假期都被金東賢給毀了。

「哥不覺得這傢伙很眼熟嗎？」金東賢只覺得哥哥眼瞎：「昨天才給人驗了屍，把人裡裡外外都看光了，今天就翻臉不認了，真是渣男，真不知道當初世雲哥幹嘛要答應你。」

「我才不渣好嗎，我就是……啥？？？？？？」林煐岷順著金東賢的話說下去，忽然覺得有點不對勁，瞧了瞧金東賢懷裡的男人，半天才反應過來，嚇得退後幾步，口中念念有詞：「南無阿彌陀佛南無阿彌陀佛惡靈退散惡靈退散……東賢你還待在那裡幹嘛！快過來！」

「哥你先冷靜聽我說……」金東賢按住發飆的林煐岷，慢慢說明昨晚發生的事，昨晚金東賢被「非禮」後，就被這隻僵屍先生給纏住了，但殭屍先生好像還保留著一點人類的意識，並沒有做什麼傷害的行為，性格也溫和得一點也不像電影裡面的殭屍那般兇殘，只有可憐兮兮的一直看著金東賢，以及不斷的撒嬌賣萌，就像在街角的紙箱裡的被遺棄的小狗狗一直對著路過的人搖尾巴求收養，金東賢沒轍，隨便找了件白T恤給它套上，然後趁著清晨人不算多的時候把它帶回了家，金東賢慶幸還好自己有車。

林煐岷聽著金東賢的說辭漸漸冷靜了下來：「所以你就這樣把它帶回來了？那局裡要怎麼辦？」這可是已經備案的事件，難道要直接說屍體變成僵屍復活了？上面的人肯定不信。

「繼續調查啊，」金東賢理所當然：「還沒搞清楚這傢伙在什麼時候死的，還有為什麼死的，為什麼能復活，這些先得弄清楚，不過，」金東賢看向林煐岷，雙手合十誠懇道：「屍體不見的事就要拜託哥了。」

敢情我是來擦屁股的？林煐岷有苦難言，但的確，暫時還不能把事情鬧大：「好吧，但你動作得快，瞞不了多久的，」林煐岷看了看用幽怨眼神瞪著自己的小僵屍：「但你就算問它也問不出什麼吧？」僵屍從剛才開始，開口說出來的都是一些怪叫，根本不能正常說話，金東賢也覺得一陣頭疼，完全不知如何入手，但他知道有個人可能可以幫忙：「世雲哥還在國外嗎？我想請他幫幫忙。」

「利用靈媒師的力量嗎？」林煐岷覺得合理：「他下週就回來了，今晚視訊的時候我先跟他說明一下。」提到鄭世雲，林煐岷整個人就被粉紅泡泡般的氛圍給圍住了，戀人快要出差完畢回來，林煐岷笑得是那麼的甜那麼的虐狗。

「滾！別來這兒秀恩愛！」金東賢扶額，這哥怎麼這麼欠揍呢？

把林煐岷送走後，金東賢一回頭就看見僵屍先生委屈巴巴的盯著金東賢，仿佛在說「你是不是嫌我麻煩啊」的表情，金東賢一時心軟，拉著僵屍回到沙發上坐好，雙手搭在它雙肩，小心翼翼的開口安慰道：「我們沒有覺得你麻煩，我們都會幫你的，所以你也要乖乖的，知道嗎？」其實金東賢是怕要是僵屍先生一個不高興把自己給殺了。

殭屍先生似懂非懂的樣子，但還是乖乖的點點頭，對著金東賢傻傻的笑著，金東賢發現殭屍先生好像能聽懂一些人類的語言，一個想法油然而生：「你……會寫字嗎？」

殭屍先生歪頭，一副疑惑的樣子，金東賢找了紙跟筆回來，在紙上隨便寫了一些子音母音，示範給殭屍先生看：「就是像這樣寫字，你會嗎？」將筆遞到殭屍先生面前，殭屍先生接過筆，一筆一畫的在白紙上認真的寫字，金東賢湊過去看，殭屍先生寫了兩個大字－「전웅」，字跡秀麗，能看出殭屍先生生前的修養。金東賢疑惑的問：「田雄？是你的名字？」殭屍先生倒是聽懂了這個問題，望向金東賢甜甜的笑了笑，輕輕的點了點頭。

「那麼田雄xi，」金東賢見殭屍……哦不，是田雄會寫字，再進一步的問：「那你能寫一下你是被誰殺了的嗎？」這個問題田雄卻又聽不懂了，一臉呆萌的直直看著金東賢，金東賢又再問了幾個問題，田雄一概沒有回應，只是乖巧的笑著，滿臉寫著「你在說什麼我聽不懂欸」，金東賢又頭疼了，看來並不能寄希望於死而復生的殭屍，金東賢打算等鄭世雲回來再作打算。


	3. Chapter 3

** 金東賢正在後院洗衣服，其他下人連他們自己的衣服都直接丟給金東賢，只留他一個人，金東賢看著成堆的臟衣服有點頭痛，這不知道要洗到什麼時候，但也沒有拒絕沒有反抗，入秋天氣開始轉涼，手一直泡在冷水裡，逐漸變紅。 **

** 「要幫忙嗎？」熟悉的甜甜的聲音從背後傳出，金東賢抬頭向後轉過去，只見田雄徑直蹲在金東賢的旁邊，挽起手袖，雙手正要伸進盤中，金東賢急忙阻止他：「那怎麼行？放著讓小的來就行了。」 **

** 「那麼多衣服你一個人洗不完的啦，」田雄擺擺手表示自己可以，「我們是朋友啊，朋友就是要互相幫忙啊。」 **

** 田雄說得理所當然，金東賢卻是有點尷尬，雖然田雄對自己很好，真的就像對待朋友一樣的對待他，但他覺得自己跟田雄地位相差甚遠，沒法做到像朋友一樣的平起平坐，「小的是下人，大人這麼說可折煞小的了。」 **

** 「說什麼呢？我們都是一樣的，」田雄不悅：「我本來出生市井，是瓊斯先生提拔的我，才能跟在杰弗裡身邊做事的，本質也只是個下人而已。」 **

** 「可是 ** ** …… ** ** 」 **

** 「不要可是了，對著我不用那麼客氣的，叫我小雄就好。」見金東賢還想推辭，田雄直接打斷他，伸出右手要跟金東賢握手，金東賢看著田雄的手猶豫了片刻，也打算伸手回握，結果田雄趁機會調皮的將手上的水彈到金東賢的臉上，金東賢嚇到緊閉雙眼的表情逗得田雄哈哈大笑。許是很久沒有與人這般玩耍，金東賢壯著膽子報復似的向田雄潑水，田雄整張臉都濕透了，「好啊，你居然潑我！」田雄佯裝生氣，也不甘示弱的潑回去。 **

** 兩個人在後院互相潑水玩得不亦樂乎，全然忘記了要洗衣服的事情。 **

＃＃＃

田雄看著呆呆的一隻殭屍，沒想到做起家務事來還挺利落的，起初金東賢害怕田雄一個人在家會把家裡給破壞掉，但幾天下來，每天回家是溫暖明亮的燈光，家裡收拾得井井有條，清潔得乾乾淨淨的，還有熱騰騰的晚飯，賣相還不錯，味道卻不怎樣，但對於長期吃外賣的金東賢來說，有人給自己做飯簡直要感動哭了。

「家裡養著隻殭屍還挺好的……」誒好像哪裡不對，金東賢搖了搖頭，在乖也只是個死人，金東賢你到底在想什麼呢？就在金東賢胡思亂想的時候，田雄輕輕的點了點金東賢的手臂，“呃呃”的叫了兩聲，金東賢這才回過神來，扭頭看見田雄小心翼翼的盯著自己，手指指向窗外。

「窗外有什麼嗎？」金東賢起身走到窗前，左顧右盼，見沒什麼奇怪的，才轉身望向田雄，但田雄卻還是堅持的指著外面，帶著一絲期待，金東賢的腦海中有一種想法油然而生：「田雄xi要出去外面？」

田雄重重的點了點頭，本來金東賢害怕讓田雄出去外面，一來害怕別人知道有田雄這隻僵屍的存在，二來也不知道田雄會不會突然抓狂攻擊人類，但這幾天下來，田雄能聽懂的人話越來越多，也沒有什麼奇怪的行為，就像一個活人一樣，只是還不會說話而已，金東賢思索了一番，或許……能讓它出去走動？

雖是這麼說，金東賢看著對面“衣不蔽體”的田雄卻犯了難，田雄的體型比金東賢小一、兩個號，對金東賢來說合身的T恤穿在田雄身上，胸前春光乍現，褲子也鬆垮垮的好像隨時會掉，金東賢無奈的笑了笑，摸了摸田雄的頭：「再等等吧，我得先買合適的衣服給你，到時再出去吧。」

田雄聽話的點了點頭。

＃＃＃

「你小子怎麼有空上來？不用回舞蹈室？」林煐岷無奈的看著某個大剌剌地坐在沙發上喝飲料的男生，男生自顧自的從冰箱拿飲料，好似把這裡當自己家一樣，完全不客氣。

「今天放假，順路找你玩。」男生酷酷的回答，滿不在乎的樣子讓林煐岷忍不住翻了個白眼。

「順路？你在開玩笑？」林煐岷嗤之以鼻：「我家跟你家不同方向，我家附近就住宅區跟一家醫院，敢問順路在哪兒啊朴佑鎮君？」

林煐岷跟朴佑鎮是表兄弟，一起在家鄉釜山長大，林煐岷一直很照顧朴佑鎮這個表弟，以至於寵成這樣下剋上的樣子，林煐岷真想回到過去抽那時的自己。

「真的是順路，我剛從醫院過來。」朴佑鎮平靜的說：「我有朋友進醫院了，剛看他去了。」

「朋友？我見過的嗎？」朴佑鎮朋友好像很多，但林煐岷印象中好像只見過李大輝、朴志訓和裴珍映這三人。

朴佑鎮思索了一下：「嗯…哥沒見過的，是以前大學舞蹈社團的前輩，那時挺照顧我的，」喝了一口飲料後緩緩道：「哥也知道的，大輝現在在醫院實習，遇到那個前輩被送進來，就告訴我了，我剛才就是去探望他了。」

「這樣啊…那嚴重嗎？」林煐岷關切的問。

「很奇怪，」朴佑鎮皺一皺眉頭，有點遲疑的開口道：「上週突然在家裡暈倒了，緊急送醫卻找不到任何病因……不，連到底是什麼病也不知道，只是昏迷不醒，」朴佑鎮頓了頓，繼續說：「再不醒來可能就成植物人了。」

「連是什麼病都不知道？」林煐岷吃驚：「該不會是什麼新型疾病吧？」

「不知道…」朴佑鎮聳聳肩：「那位前輩是搞設計的，但願只是普通的疲勞過度，能醒過來就好。」

「最近怪事真的很多，」林煐岷悄悄低語：「先是僵屍復活，後有怪病，可能要問問世雲我最近是不是被什麼鬼東西給纏上了……」

「哥在說什麼啊？」林煐岷自顧自的說得很小聲，朴佑鎮聽不清楚。

林煐岷回過神來擺擺手：「沒事，我想起局裡的一些麻煩事而已。」

朴佑鎮聳聳肩，不以為意。


End file.
